Highschool Liebe
by Japril4ever
Summary: Jackson ist neu an der Seattle High und für ihn steht fest das der Umzug nach Seattle ein großer Fehler war, bis er April trifft.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Greys Anatomy all rights go to Shonda Rhimes. I wish it was my Idea :(

First Drive

„Jackson, wach auf oder du kommst zu spät zur Schule."

„Noch fünf Minuten."

„Wenn du zu spät kommst wirst du nicht zum Try Out zugelassen." Mit diesen Worten verließ Catherine das Zimmer ihres Sohnes.

„Währen wir in Boston geblieben müsste ich erst zu gar keinem." Jackson rollte zur Seite und mit einem dumpfen Knall landete er auf dem Boden. Er stand auf und streckte sich bevor er in sein Bad ging um sich zu Duschen. Er kam eigentlich aus Boston, doch nachdem seine Mutter ein Angebot vom Seattle Grace Mercy West bekam entschloss sie sich das es Zeit für etwas neues für sie wäre, wie ihr 17 jähriger Sohn darüber dachte war ihr dabei scheinbar egal gewesen. Schon jetzt hasste er diese Stadt, immer war es am Regnen und eine gute Basketball Mannschaft wie die Celtics hatten sie nicht. Wenigstens gab es die Seahawks. Er zog sich an und ging runter. Er wollte am gedeckten Frühstückstisch unbemerkt vorbei doch seine Mutter sah einfach alles.

„Baby Boy, du brauchst dein Frühstück, es ist die wichtigste Mahlzeit am Tag, gerade für einen Sportler wie dich."

Brav setzte Jackson sich an den Tisch. Er nahm sich einen Löffel voll Rührei und bediente sich ordentlich am Bacon. Insgeheim war er froh dass seine Mutter ihn bemerkt hatte, schließlich hatte er echt Hunger. Nachdem er fertig gegessen und sich die Zähne geputzt hatte verabschiedete er sich von seiner Mutter mit einem Kuss auf die Wange.

Er fuhr mit seinem Mustang die lange auffahrt hinunter, während er einen guten Sender suchte. Nach einer gefühlten Stunde gab er genervt auf und schob eine CD ein.

„Come as you are as a friend as an old enemy…"

Nirvana war immer noch das Beste was es an Musik gab. Mit deutlich besserer Laune fuhr er nun durch die Straßen Seattles.

Als er die Schule erreichte waren die Parkplätze schon voll, soweit er es sehen konnte. Er fuhr durch jede Reihe bis er einen entdeckte. Er fuhr auf ihn zu als ein kleiner VW direkt in diesen hinein fuhr. Das konnte jetzt doch nur ein Scherz sein. Wütend sprang Jackson aus dem Auto. Als ein breitgebauter Junge und ein zartes rothaariges Mädchen aus dem Auto stiegen.

„Hey was soll das denn? Habt ihr keine Augen im Kopf das war mein Parkplatz."

Der Junge drehte sich um mit einem provozierendem lächeln im Gesicht.

„Deutsche Autos sind halt einfach die besten."

Jackson war nun kurz vorm Ausrasten.

„Das hat nichts mit den Herstellungsländern zu tun, Fakt ist das war mein Parkplatz."

„Und jetzt ist er es nicht mehr."

Der Junge stand nun direkt vor Jackson. Bereit jederzeit auf ihn einzuschlagen.

„Alex, lass es das macht doch keinen Sinn, komm wir gehen."

Die kleine Rothaarige mischte sich ein und tatsächlich schien er auf sie zu hören.

Jackson noch völlig außer sich konnte nicht anders als die Situation zu Kommentieren.

„Oh wie süß da hört jemand auf seine Freundin, wie lange schläft ihr den schon miteinander das du dich von einem Mädchen herumkommandieren lässt."

Jackson hatte sich schon zu seinem Auto umgedreht als ihn jemand von hinten ansprang, Alex konnte es nicht sein dafür war die Person zu leicht.

„Du arrogantes Arschloch, nur weil mein Cousin schlauer ist als du, heißt das nicht das es nicht schlau währe auf Frauen zu hören und es muss nicht immer gleich bedeuten das miteinander geschlafen wird."

Jackson konnte nicht anders als loszulachen. Ihm kamen schon die Tränen und es wurde auch nicht weniger als er ein Wütendes schnauben von seinem Rücken hörte gefolgt von einem:

„Könntest du mich bitte loslassen ich komme nämlich nicht von deinem Rücken runter."

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Weil es peinlich ist und ich in den Unterricht muss."

„Es klingelt erst in fünf Minuten."

„Bitte!"

„Freitagabend um sieben Uhr hole ich dich ab."

„Was?"

„Ein Date."

„Äh ich kenne dich gar nicht."

„Dafür sind Dates da. Du wirst es nicht bereuen."

Er drehte sie so, dass ihr Gesicht genau vor seinem war und schaute in die wohl schönsten Augen die er je gesehen hatte. Er löste eine Hand mit der er ihre Beine festhielt und fuhr über ihr wunderschönes rotes Haar. Dann zog er ihren Kopf zu sich und küsste sie bei der ersten Berührung seiner Lippen mit ihren, explodierte in ihm etwas und er konnte nicht genug von ihren zarten Lippen bekommen. Schließlich erwiderte sie seinen Kuss er setzte sie vorsichtig auf die Motorhaube seines Mustangs ohne das Küssen zu lassen. Schließlich wurden sie von einem Hupen unterbrochen. Er schaute ärgerlich zu dem Auto und bemerkte dass scheinbar die halbe Schule zugesehen hatte. Während es ihm egal war wurde das Mädchen rot, nicht nur rot sondern knallrot. Jackson konnte sich ein lächeln nicht verkneifen und nahm ihren Kopf i beide Hände damit sie ihn anschaute.

„Ich bin Jackson."

Und er küsste sie noch einmal zart.

„April."

„Wie wäre es mit heute Abend um sieben?"

Sie nickte und er ließ sie los. Sie ging zu ihrer Tasche die auf dem Boden lag und rauschte davon mit gesenkten Kopf aber einem fröhlichen lächeln im Gesicht. Vielleicht würde dieses Schuljahr doch nicht so schlimm werden.

**Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Story. Habe sie geschrieben, da ich es nicht abwarten konnte eine andere Fanfiction die auch in der Highschool zeit spielt weiter zu lesen. Dies ist meine erste Fanfiction und ich weiß nicht ob ich die anderen Kapitel noch veröffentliche oder ich sie nicht auf English hochlade. Wenn ihr sie lest hinterlasst doch bitte eine Review und Favorisiert und Folgt der Story. Sorry für alle gemachten Rechtschreibfehler. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry wenn es noch etwas holprig ist, das ist meine erste Fanfiction und ich würde mich über Kritiken ob positiv oder negativ freuen.**

**Alle rechte gehen an Shondaland, da Grey's Anatomy leider nicht aus meinem Kopf stammt...:(**

Er schaffte es gerade noch mit dem Klingen in den Klassenraum.

„Guten Morgen… "

„Jackson. Jackson Avery. "

„Ah, sie sind neu hier."

„Ja."

„Dann stellen sie sich doch einmal der Klasse vor."

Jackson wendete sich dem Lehrer ab und der Klasse zu.

„Mein Name ist Jackson, ich komme aus Boston, bin 17 und ich hasse Seattle…"

Da sah er sie in der vorletzten Reihe saß April mit einem verletzten Blick.

„… aber seit…" er schaute auf seine Uhr, „… sieben Minuten ist Seattle meine Traumstadt."

Er schaute zu April und lächelte sie liebevoll an. Sie lächelte zurück und Jackson wurde warm ums Herz.

Der Lehrer nickte.

„Hat noch irgendjemand eine Frage an Mr. Avery?"

Mehrere Hände wurden gehoben.

„Stevens."

„Küsst du jede Cheerleaderin oder hat nur April das vergnügen?"

Die Klasse fing an zu lachen. Jackson lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf das hätte ihm ja klar sein müssen das so etwas gefragt wird.

„Ich bevorzuge bzw. bin ein Verfechter der Monogamie."

Enttäuschte Ohs kamen von den Mädchen.

„Percy."

„Machst du irgendeinen Sport, denn wenn nicht ist April tabu."

„An meiner alten Schule in Boston war ich der Quarterback."

„Tut mir Leid wir haben schon einen."

Mit dieser Antwort hatte Jackson schon gerechnet, doch dafür gab es ja den Try Out.

„Wir werden ja beim Try Out sehen ob Jackson besser als Matthew ist."

Sprang Stevens ihm zur Seite.

Ein „als ob" kam aus der hinteren Reihe und zustimmendes Gemurmel wurde laut.

„Kleine Grey?"

„Bist du der Avery?"

Die Klasse fing an zu lachen.

„Grey bitte stelle deine Frage präziser." Warf der Lehrer ein.

„Bist du der Neffe vom berühmten Harper Avery, dem Stifter des Avery Awards?"

„Woher kennst du diesen Award?"

„Die Mutter meiner Schwester hat ihn gewonnen."

„Ellis?"

Ein anderes Mädchen mischte sich ein.

„Woher kennst du meine Mutter."

„Meredith?"

„Woher kennst du mich?"

„Jackie!"

Meredith presste ihre Hand vor den Mund.

„OMG Jackie Avery. Hey Baby Boy, wie lange ist es her das wir uns gesehen haben?"

„Zu lange."

Meredith stand auf und kam zu Jackson und umarmte ihn erst einmal.

„Schön dich wieder zu sehen!"

Jackson nickte.

„Hat noch jemand eine Frage? Edwards."

„Wart ihr mal zusammen?"

**SORRY für dieses kurze Kapitel bin schon weiter fand das aber als guten Cliff hanger. ;) Leave a review please! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alle Rechte gehen an Shonda Rhimes :( Please leave a review because this decides if i continue to write this story. :)**

„Nein!" Kam von beiden gleichzeitig, sodass sie lachen mussten. Sie war für ihn wie eine große Schwester, mit der er über alles reden konnte. Es verband sie schließlich viel. Beide würden es schwer haben so bekannte Eltern bzw. in Jacksons Fall bekannte Familien zu haben.

Da keiner mehr eine Frage mehr hatte konnte Jackson sich einen Platz aussuchen. Er ging sofort auf Aprils Platz zu und setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben sie.

„Hey."

„Hi."

Jackson hätte sie am liebsten wieder geküsst und machte sich schon auf den weg, als er unterbrochen wurde.

„Avery in meinem Unterricht wird nicht geküsst, geknutscht oder rumgemacht setzen sie sich gerade hin und lassen Kepner den Unterricht folgen!"

Die Klasse lachte und April lief mal wieder Rot an. Jackson musste zugeben dass es süß war wenn sie so peinlich berührt war.

Als es schließlich klingelte atmete Jackson erleichtert auf. Es hatte all seine Willenskraft gebraucht April nicht einfach zu Küssen. Nun aber beugte er sich zu ihr und küsste sie auf die Wange sie drehte sich zu ihm und Jackson nutze dies aus um sie auf ihre wunderschönen Lippen zu küssen. Doch April erwiderte den Kuss nicht. Verwundert hörte Jackson auf und schaute sie fragend an. Sie stand ohne ein Wort auf und pachte ihre Sachen zusammen. Nachdem sie alles gepackt hatte stand sie auf und ging. Jackson folgte ihr auf den Gang fragte er schließlich.

„Hey April was ist los?"

„Hast du nicht gesehen wie Mr. Stark uns angeschaut hat?"

Erleichtert lächelte Jackson.

„Dann möchtest du also immer noch mit mir ausgehen?"

Statt einer langen Antwort küsste April ihn. Glücklich erwiderte er ihren Kuss.

„April, was machst du da?"

Erschrocken löste sie sich von Jackson.

„Matthew was,…"

„Wieso küsst du diesen Typen, hast du vergessen das wir beide zusammen sind?!"

Jacksons Augen wurden groß, das konnte doch nicht war sein. April hatte schon einen Freund und dann auch noch diesen Quarterback der angeblich so gut war und den Jackson schlagen musste.

„Matthew hasst du vergessen wie ich dich mit Steffanie im Bett erwischt habe? Wie ich mit dir Schluss gemacht habe. Wie Alex dich verprügelt hat!"

„Jeder macht mal einen Fehler und verdient eine zweite Chance."

„Julia!"

„Das ist schon ewig her."

„Du hattest genug Chancen."

Mit diesen Worten ging April. Ich folgte ihr. Ich würde ihr überall hin folgen.

„April, warte." Sie lief weiter in Richtung Parkplatz. Ich musste Joggen um sie einzuholen. Als ich sie erreichte schaute sie mich wütend an.

„Hey, alles okay?"

Sie schnaubte, bevor sie mir antworte.

„Ich hasse ihn. Er versteht es einfach nicht, das es mit uns aus ist. Er hat in den Ferien jeden Tag drei Mal angerufen, an der Tür geklingelt oder Steine gegen mein Fenster geworfen. Ich habe ihn ignoriert doch er hörte nicht auf schließlich habe ich Alex davon erzählt und der hat sich ihn auch vorgenommen. Ich dachte damit wäre es geklärt und jetzt macht er eine Szene vor allen. Er hat mich so oft betrogen und ich habe ihm immer Verziehen, egal ob es einer meiner Freundinnen war mit denen er mich hintergangen hatte. Ich verzieh ihm immer. Aber das möchte ich nicht mehr. Mir ist klar geworden das ich ihn nicht liebe und wenn ich mit ihm zusammen geblieben wäre er mich kaputt gemacht hätte."

Ich nahm sie in meine Arme. Sie zog mich enger an sich und schlang ihre Arme um meine Hüften.

„Jackson."

Ich schaute ihr in die Augen.

„Danke, für alles. Ich, also fürs zuhören und da sein."

Ich küsste sie und sie erwiderte den Kuss. Meine Hände umfassten ihr Gesicht und ein Stöhnen entwich April.

„Jackson, wir müssen in den Unterricht." Murmelte sie zwischen den Küssen. Ich nickte war aber nicht bereit aufzuhören.

„Jackson wir müssen wirklich." Sagte sie und löste sich langsam von mir. Ich gab ihr einen letzten Kuss und legte dann meinen Arm um ihre Schulter.

„Was hast du jetzt?"

„Englisch, du?"

„Auch."

Zusammen gingen wir zu unserem Raum und setzten uns auf die einzigen Plätze die noch frei waren. So kam es das ich hinten in der letzten Reihe saß und April ganz vorne vor dem Pult. Sie drehte sich noch einmal um und lächelte mir zu. Ich grinste zurück.

Vom Unterricht bekam ich nicht viel mit, konnte ich an nichts anderes als April denken. An ihre wunderschönen Augen die so ehrlich und hoffnungsvoll durch die Gegend schauten, ihre zarten Lippen von denen ich nicht genug bekam. Ihre Hände wie sie in meinen Lagen. Ihre sexy Figur die mir Lust auf mehr machten und ihre schönen Beine. Für mich war sie das schönste was ich je gesehen hatte. Wenn ich nur an sie denke fängt mein Herz an höher zu schlagen und Schmetterlinge fliegen in meinem Bauch herum wenn ich nur ihren Namen höre.

Als es klingelt packte ich zusammen und ging vor zu April.

„Hey."

„Hi."  
Ich küsste sie.

„Lange nicht mehr gesehen."

Sie nickte zustimmend und küsste mich.

„Zu lange."

Ich hörte ein leises Knurren.

„Hunger?"

„Und wie. Komm ich zeige dir die Cafeteria."

„Gute Idee."

Gemeinsam machten wir uns auf den Weg. Ich konnte es mir dabei nicht verkneifen ihre Hand zu nehmen. Ich hatte noch nie mit einem Mädchen Händchen gehalten aber ich musste zugeben dass es sich gut anfühlte. Sehr gut sogar, allerdings tat das alles was ich mit April machte. Gott ich hatte mich total in dieses Mädchen verliebt. Ich blieb stehen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the Reviews! Love you all 3 All rights goes to Shonda Rhimes and Shondaland. I do not own Grey's Anatomy but I wish...;) ENJOY this Chapter**

„Jackson, alles in Ordnung?"

Ich hatte mich verliebt. Ich Jackson Avery, der nie an Liebe geglaubt hatte, hat sich innerhalb drei Minuten auf einem Parkplatz verliebt.

„Jackson!"

Ich schüttelte kurz den Kopf um diesen wieder in die Realität zu bringen, in welcher eine verwirrte April mich fragend anschaute.

„Sorry, ich musste nur gerade daran denken das du das schönste bist was ich jemals gesehen habe."

Aprils Wangen nahmen einen rötlichen Farbton an. Ich wendete meinen Blick nicht von ihr ab als wir unseren weg zur Cafeteria fortsetzten.

Als wir die Cafeteria betraten, sah ich sofort, wo die beliebten saßen. Ihr Tisch war in der Mitte und an ihm saß unter anderem Matthew.

„April." Ein Blondes Mädchen winkte April an den Tisch.

„Hey Arizona." Die beiden Umarmten sich.

„Und du musst Jackson sein! Schön dich endlich mal kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Arizona Robins, stellvertretene Cheerleader Kapitänin. Die ganze Schule spricht schon über euch."

Mit einem Seufzer setzte April sich hin und zog mich neben sich.

„April, eine Steffanie Edwards fragt wann wir das Mannschaftsfoto für dieses Jahr machen."

„Steffanie wer?"

„Die jedes Jahr die Fotos macht. Sie hängt bei Wilson, Murphy und Ross rum."

April nickte kurz. Sie biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe und antworte schließlich. „Wie wäre es wenn wir es vor dem ersten Spiel der Saison machen?"

Das Mädchen nickte. „Klingt gut. Izzie, du stehst gerade könntest du Edwards sagen wir machen das Foto am Samstag."

Ein blondhaariges Mädchen nickte und machte sich auf den Weg dabei viel mir auf wie alle Jungs am Tisch ihr hinterher schauten. Selbst ich musste zugeben dass sie echt scharf aussah und besser auf einen Catwalk als an eine High School passte.

„Also April erzähl kann er küssen?" April schüttelte amüsiert ihren Kopf.

„Probiere es doch aus." Entgeistert schaute ich zu April.

„Was soll sie ausprobieren? Das Mädchen welches Izzie weggeschickt hatte und neben Arizona saß klinkte sich in das Gespräch ein.

„Deine Freundin wollte Wissen ob Jackson gut küssen kann." Teilte April ihr mit.

Freundin. So war das also. Arizona stand also am anderen Ende des Regenbogens bzw. auf der anderen Uferseite. Ich konnte nicht anders als sie sympathisch finden. Sie lächelte ununterbrochen und schien zudem eine sehr gute Freundin von April zu sein.

„Das ist übrigens Laurel, meine Freundin."  
Ich schaute zu Laurel, die mich anlächelte. Ich lächelte brav zurück, fand aber kein Anzeichen dafür dass sie lesbisch ist. Auf mich machte sie eher den Eindruck als würde für sie das mit Arizonas nur ein bisschen spaß sein, mal etwas Neues. Während Arizona von Laurel hin und weg zu sein schien.

„Was macht der den hier?" Nun hatte er mich also bemerkt.

„Matthew." Sagte ich monoton ohne mein Gesicht zu verziehen.

„April?" Er sprach einfach über mich hinweg als wäre ich nicht da.

Am Tisch wurde es leise.

„April antworte, sofort." Matthew sprach nun sehr laut, sodass es in der gesamten Cafeteria leise wurde. Er packte April am Arm, damit gab er mir einen Grund zu viel.

„Lass sie sofort los!" Sagte ich und stand auf.

„DU hast mir nichts zu sagen."

„Lass sie los!" Sagte ich noch einmal mit bedrohlichem Ton und ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten."

Matthew setzte zum schlag an, doch ich war schneller. Ich fing seinen Schlag mit meinem Unterarm ab und warf mich dann in Football Manier gegen ihn. Nachdem ich ihn zu Boden getakelt hatte richtete ich mein Wort an ihn. „Wenn du meiner Freundin noch ein einziges Mal zu nahe kommst oder du sie in irgendeiner Weise belästigst, dann mache ich dich fertig, hast du das verstanden?!"

Ein grummeln kam von Matthew.

„JA oder muss ich weiter machen?"

Ein leises Ok kam vom Boden.

„Ich habe dich nicht gehört."

„JA" Schrie Matthew zornig.

„Dann verschwinde."

**OMG jetzt muss ich wieder anfangen zu schreiben, weil ich vieeeeeel zu schnell update aber nachdem ich endlich gecheckt habe wie man seine Reviews zum ersten Mal sieht konnte ich nicht anders all updaten. Danke Gast Leser und meine nächste Geschichte wird 100% auf Englisch sein :) Ich habe auch schon ein paar Ideen bin mir aber nicht sicher ob das so wird wie ich es mir vorstelle. Was haltet ihr den davon wenn die Ärzte unseres geliebten GSMH Teenager Agenten sind? Ihr wisst über Reviews freue ich mich immer und folgt und favorisiert doch diese Story wenn sie euch gefällt ;) :* **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N All rights goes to Shonda Rhimes, Kylie Minogue and Shania Twain. Please R&R. Special thanks to Alexz Johnson and her song Where does it hurt! Love her she is so amazing live! Without her Song this Chapter doesn't exist. Thanks for the reviews.**

Die Zeit bis zum Try Out verging quälend langsam. Jackson hatte keine einzige Stunde mit April am Nachmittag, weswegen seine Laune dementsprechend schlecht war. Als es dann endlich soweit war, konnte er April nirgends sehen, obwohl sie versprochen hatte zuzuschauen. Er suchte die Tribüne mehrmals mit seinen Augen ab.

„Du würdest sie nicht sehen selbst wenn sie da sitzen würde."

Jackson drehte sich zu dem Sprecher um.

„Hey ich bin Henry." Stellte sich ein großer braun Haariger Junge vor.

„Jackson." Ich reichte ihm die Hand und er schlug ein.

„Ich weiß, du bist eine richtige Schulberühmtheit." Er lachte und zeigte ein breites lächeln.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, unsicher wie ich darauf antworten sollte.

„April ist ein Cheerleader."

„Ich weiß, aber sie hat gesagt sie würde da sein und anscheinend ist die gesamte Schule gekommen, nur sie nicht…!" Wieder schaute er zur Tribüne.

„Sie hat jetzt Training, also wird sie da sein." Henry klopfte mir auf die Schulter und ging Kopfschüttelnd zum Rest der Mannschaft.

Ein Pfiff erklang und Jackson machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zur Mannschaft.

„Ich bin Coach Warren, ich kenne eure Statistiken, habe eure Spiele gesehen und weiß welche Fehler ihr macht aber meine Aufgabe ist nicht nur das alles zu Wissen, vor allem muss ich euch kennenlernen. Ich erwarte von euch das ihr macht was ich sage ohne wiederworte. Wenn wir etwas erreichen wollen müssen wir zusammen arbeiten. Ich möchte NIE wieder erfahren müssen das sich zwei meiner Spieler prügeln. Matthew ich weiß du bist hier der Quarterback, allerdings habe ich Jackson spielen gesehen und bei diesem Try Out würde er dich maßlos blamieren. Weswegen ich dich bitte eine neue Position auszuprobieren zu der deine Spielweise und dein Körperbau eher passen. Jackson spielt sehr ausgewogen über rechts und links, links spielt Alex einen überragenden Guard, allerdings rechts… rechts möchte ich dich. Derek spielt den Center ebenfalls sehr gut und Mark du wirst mit Charles tauschen also als Wide Receiver auflaufen. Percy du kennst die Aufgaben eines Running backs?" Charles nickte. „Okay, die Grundstruktur steht jetzt zeigt alle was ihr könnt ich brauche noch eine komplette Defense und ein paar Ergänzungen in der Offense. Am Ende wird es ein Trainingsspiel geben, damit die Zuschauer auch auf ihre Kosten kommen und jetzt auf. Während wir uns Warm liefen wurde es auf einmal laut. Die Zuschauer fingen an zu Jubeln. Verwundert drehte ich mich um und suchte das Feld nach dem Grund für den Jubelausbruch ab. Ich brauchte nicht lange zu suchen. Die Cheerleader waren in ihren knappen Jerseys auf den Platz gekommen. Angeführt von April schlugen sie mehrere Handschläge und Flick-Flaks bis sie in vor der Tribüne waren. April sah so sexy in ihrer Navy blauen und weißen Uniform aus, sodass ich meinen Blick nicht von ihr Abwenden konnte und damit war ich nicht der einzige. Wir blieben allesamt stehen und schauten zu ihnen. Der schrille Klang Coach Warrens Pfeife brachte uns schließlich zurück in die Realität. „Bewegung, die Cheerleader sollen euch anfeuern und nicht umgekehrt!" Zusammen liefen wir weiter. Ich fand mich schließlich neben Henry wieder.

„Findest du nicht auch dass Teddy einfach nur umwerfend in ihrer Uniform aussieht?" Fragte Henry mich träumerisch.

„Wer ist Teddy?"

„Die schöne blonde. Sie steht neben Izzie."

Ich schaute zu Izzie und sah eine große Blondine die ein breites Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht hatte. „Also ich finde ihr lächeln nicht schle…" Weiter kam ich nicht, den Henry boxte mir gegen meinen Arm und ich fing an zu lachen.

Mit ernstem Blick sagte Henry. „Teddy ist tabu!" Ich schüttelte Grinsend meinen Kopf. „Keine Angst, für ich gibt es nur April."

Henry zog seine rechte Augenbraue hoch. „Du kennst sie doch erst seit heute Morgen, wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?"

Thought that I was going crazy  
Just having one of those days yeah  
Didn´t know what to do  
Then there was you

And everything went from wrong to right  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
The music yoy were playing really blew my mind  
It was love at first sight

´Cause baby when I heard you  
For the first time I knew  
We were meant to be as one

Was tired of running out of luck  
Thinking ´bout giving up yeah  
Didn´t know what to do  
Then there was you

And everything went from wrong to right  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
The music yoy were playing really blew my mind  
It was love at first sight

´Cause baby when I heard you  
For the first time  
I knew we were meant to be as one

And everything went from wrong to right  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
The music yoy were playing really blew my mind  
It was love at first sight

(Love at the first sight-Kylie Minogue)

„Wow, du hast dich echt in sie verknallt." Sagte Henry nach meiner kleinen Gesangseinlage.

Ich nickte und setzte zum sprechen an als Coach Warren mich stoppte. Genug gesungen Jackson, jetzt wird trainiert.

Die nächsten zwei Stunden trainierten wir die verschiedensten Spielzüge und wurden immer wieder vom Coach verbessert.

Schließlich war es soweit, dass wir ein kleines Trainingsspiel machen sollten. Es lief alles super, bis ich rechts an der Defense vorbei laufen wollte und…

Als ich das nächste Mal meine Augen öffnete sah ich direkt in Aprils wunderschöne Augen, die mich voller Sorge anschauten. Ich lächelte und versuchte mich aufzurichten, lies es aber sofort wieder sein als ich einen stechenden Schmerz an meiner linken Seite spürte.

„Jackson, ist alles okay. Geht es dir gut? Hast du schmerzen? Du wurdest von Finn getakelt und dann bist du umgefallen und hast nicht mehr reagiert. Ich hab mir sorgen gemacht."  
„Shhh April, alles ist gut, Football ist ein Kontaktsport."

„Ich weiß aber eigentlich hat der Quarterback nicht nur links einen Guard sondern auch rechts, aber anscheinend ist der rechtsspielende etwas überfordert!" April schaute mit finsterem Blick zu Matthew, der alleine etwas abseits stand.

Mir wurde eine Hand gereicht und ich schaute zu dem Jungen dem sie gehörte. „Hey ich bin Finn, sorry Mann für das Tackle,… ich dachte es würde von Matthew geblockt aber…"

„Schon okay. " Unter schmerzen und Finns Hilfe stand ich auf. „Gut zu Wissen das du bei uns spielst."

Die Mannschaft lachte und April gab mir einen zarten Kuss bevor sie sich meinen Arm um die Schulter legte und langsam mit mir auf die Bank am Spielfeldrand zuging.

„Geht es dir gut oder sollen wir zur Krankenschwester?" April war immer noch besorgt.

„Geht schon, außerdem ist meine Mum Ärztin sie kann sich das heute Abend mal anschauen, aber es ist wahrscheinlich nur ein blauer Fleck." April nickte und setzte sich dann mit mir auf die Bank. Ich zog sie an mich und sie legte ihren Kopf an meine Brust. Ich gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und gemeinsam schauten wir uns das restliche Training an.

When I first saw you, I saw love. And the first time you touched me, I felt love… die Worte die Shania Twain sang schwirrten in meinem Kopf, den sie trafen genau auf meine Gefühle zu April zu. Als wären sie für sie geschrieben worden. Nach dem Training begleitete ich Alex und April noch zu ihrem Auto und verabschiedete mich mit einem langen liebevollen Kuss von ihr bevor ich mich auf dem Weg zu meinem Auto machte.

Ich konnte es auf dem Weg nach Hause kaum erwarten morgen wieder in die Schule zu gehen und April zu treffen.

A/N: Bitte schreibt mir was für Paar Konstellationen ihr gerne mal hättet. Ich bin offen für alles. Vergisst nicht R&R :)


End file.
